


ghoul for you

by wingedseok



Series: 31 days of halloween [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Yuta had everything planned. It wasperfect,until Sicheng ran into the kid.





	ghoul for you

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be another ship in another fandom but i rewrote it to fit yuwin instead since i don’t write for that other fandom anymore!!
> 
>  _31 days of halloween challenge:_ day 8 - ghost hunting

Sicheng’s yells are loud and filled with terror, but Yuta only laughs, smirking when he spots his boyfriend down the hall, running his way.

“HE’S COMING!” Sicheng shouts, running right past Yuta but grabbing his arm along the way and towing the elder behind him.

“Who’s coming?” Yuta chuckles.

He might or might not have set up a few trip wires to make it seem like an actual ghost was here, but in his defense, it was only to get this reaction from his boyfriend. Sicheng puts on more speed, not turning back once as he continues to rush down the hallway. Yuta does his best to keep up, but damn, his boyfriend is  _fast._

Sicheng doesn’t end up answering Yuta’s question though because the answer materializes down the hall and takes tentative steps towards them and that’s all the answer Yuta needs.

The two freeze, coming to an abrupt halt as the aura takes on a form. Yuta can barely feel his arm from how tight Sicheng is gripping onto it, but he knows they’re both pale and scared out of their minds.

And then, there’s a child in front of them, ten years old maybe and skinny beyond belief. He takes a step forward, opening his mouth to say something and Yuta realizes then that he has no eyes.

Sicheng screams and runs like an arrow set loose, Yuta being pulled along behind him.

They make it outside where Doyoung is waiting with a camera and confetti, throwing it on them as they sprint past. They collapse on the grass and vow to never speak of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
